heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alvin and the Chipmunks (TV series)
| first_aired = – }} | followed_by = ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (2015–) The Alvin Show (1961–1962) | related = Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman | num_seasons = 8 | num_episodes = 102 (168 distinct segments; usually 2 per episode) + 7 specials, 2 of which were syndicated as regular episodes. | list_episodes = List of Alvin and the Chipmunks episodes}} Alvin and the Chipmunks is an American animated television series featuring The Chipmunks, produced by Bagdasarian Productions in association with Ruby-Spears Enterprises (a subsidiary of Turner Entertainment Co.) from 1983–87, Murakami-Wolf-Swenson from 1987–88 and DIC Entertainment (a subsidiary of DHX Media) from 1988–90. It aired from 1983 to 1990 on NBC and is the follow-up to the original 1961–62 series, The Alvin Show. The show introduced The Chipettes, three female Chipmunks with their own human caretaker, Miss Beatrice Miller (who joined the cast in 1986). In 1988, the show switched production companies to DiC Enterprises (with 11 additional episodes produced by Murakami-Wolf-Swenson) and was renamed just The Chipmunks. In 1987, during the show's fifth season, the Chipmunks' first animated feature film, The Chipmunk Adventure, was released to theaters by The Samuel Goldwyn Company. The film was directed by Janice Karman and featured the Chipmunks and Chipettes in a contest traveling around the world. In its eighth and final season, the show again switched titles to The Chipmunks Go to the Movies, but it was same as The Chipmunks. Each episode was a spoof of a Hollywood film like Back to the Future or King Kong. Several television specials featuring the characters were also released. In 1990, the special Rockin' Through the Decades was produced. That year, the Chipmunks also teamed up with other well-known cartoon characters (such as Bugs Bunny and Garfield) for the drug abuse-prevention special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. From 1993 to 2001 Cartoon Network aired the 65-episode syndication package of the series. Since 2008, the syndication package of the series airs in Canada on Teletoon Retro. The later episodes that were not included on the syndication package have not aired in the United States since the series' cancellation in 1990. Characters * The Chipmunks: The main characters of the series ** Alvin: The oldest brother and leader of the Chipmunks, Alvin is the talented troublemaker of the group. ** Simon: The middle brother (also the tallest), Simon is the intelligent realist and the most responsible of the group. ** Theodore: The youngest brother, Theodore is the cute innocent butterball of the group. * The Chipettes: The Chipmunks' female counterparts and on-and-off girlfriends ** Brittany: Brittany, the leader and the oldest sister of the Chipettes, is Alvin's counterpart. She is as equally vain and self-centered as Alvin. But like him, she really does care about others. ** Jeanette: Jeanette is the middle sister of the Chipettes, and she is Simon's counterpart. However, unlike Simon, who stands up to Alvin easily, she does not stand up to Brittany as easily. She is also very smart, which is what she does have in common with Simon. However, she is very shy and clumsy. ** Eleanor: Eleanor is the youngest sister of the Chipettes, and she is Theodore's counterpart. She shares his love for food and cooking. But she is more athletic, more intelligent, and more likely to stand up to Brittany than Theodore is to Alvin. * David "Dave" Seville: The Chipmunks' adoptive father, songwriter and manager, Dave's patience is tested nearly every day by Alvin, usually to the point where he yells his trademark yell "ALVIN!!!". Despite all this, he loves all of his boys equally. * Miss Beatrice Miller: The kindly, absent-minded adoptive mother of the Chipettes. She occasionally babysits the Chipmunks and has a crush on Dave, even though she's old enough to be his mother. In her youth, she was part of an all-girl singing group called "The Thrillers". * Lilly: The Chipmunks' Rossini puppy who they adopted from the shelter following the death of their original pet, a kitten named Cookie Chomper III. * Vinny: The Chipmunks' birth mother (originally voiced by June Foray, then by Janice Karman). The Chipmunks find their long-lost mother after days of searching. Alvin gets upset because he doesn't understand why she abandoned them. Their mother explains that the year she abandoned them there was a horrible winter and all of the animals in the forest were forced to leave their homes. She realized that they wouldn't survive the journey if she brought them with her, so she decided to leave them with a nice man who was always kind to the forest animals (Dave). She told them that when spring came and she could finally return to get them, she saw how happy they were with Dave, and thought they would be better off with him. Eventually, Alvin forgives his mother. They return to Dave, but the brothers agree to keep in touch with their mother. In a later episode she and Dave clash on how to bring the boys up. Eventually they make up. Main voice actors * Ross Bagdasarian - Alvin, Simon, Dave Seville, Grandpa Seville (second voice), most additional male voices (1988-1991) * Janice Karman - Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, most additional female voices (1988-1991) * Dody Goodman - Beatrice Miller * Thomas H. Watkins - Uncle "Adventure" Willy, Lilly the dog, most additional voices (1988-1991) * Alan Young - Grandpa Seville (first voice) * Rainy Hayes - Chipette Song vocal artist * Sherwood Ball - Chipmunk Song vocal artist * Nancy Cartwright - Additional voices * Tress MacNeille - Additional voices * Frank Welker - Additional voices * Vanessa Bagdasarian - Additional voices * Michael Bagdasarian - Additional voices * Derek Barton - (voice) * Natalie Brown - (voice) Episodes Original network run The series made its debut on September 17, 1983 on NBC, originally under the name Alvin and The Chipmunks, and was animated by Ruby-Spears Productions. Beginning with the 1988–89 season, the series was renamed to simply The Chipmunks, and production switched to DiC Enterprises for the remainder of the series' run (with the exception of five episodes produced for the syndication package by Murakami-Wolf-Swenson, which aired on NBC in fall 1988 for reasons currently unknown - this was not due to the 1988 Writers Guild of America Strike, which did not affect any animated series). For its final season in 1990, the series was renamed again, this time, The Chipmunks Go to the Movies, as all episodes in this season were spoofs of popular Hollywood movies. Syndication package The series went into syndication in the fall of 1988 under the original Alvin and The Chipmunks title, distributed by Lorimar-Telepictures (and later Warner Bros. Television after Warner Communications' purchase of Lorimar, Warner Bros. would later buy Ruby-Spears in 1996). The package contained all 52 episodes produced by Ruby-Spears (#901–952), as well as the Valentine's and Reunion specials. To round the package out to the common-practice syndication package length of 65 episodes (5 days a week for 13 weeks, allowing for exactly four cycles a year), an additional 11 episodes were produced specifically for the package by Murakami-Wolf-Swenson. In the syndication order, these episodes followed the 54 Ruby-Spears shows; in the fall 1988 cycle (September 12-December 9), they aired from November 25–December 9. Home media releases * Some VHS and DVD releases have the title card, and others do not. No news yet on possible future single season DVD sets of the show's eight complete seasons. References External links * * Category:1983 American television series debuts Category:1990 American television series endings Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:NBC network shows Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1990s American animated television series Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series by Ruby-Spears Category:Television series by DIC Entertainment Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:USA Cartoon Express Category:Musical television series Category:English-language television programming Category:YTV shows